Weiss Kreuz--Next Generation
by Komi
Summary: Well...........hmmmmmmmm.........It's a in the future story with the series characters kids.
1. Introductions to Weiss

Weiss Kreuz--The Next Generation .  
  
A/N-Ok!I own Maya,Komi,Sten,Couji,Trawford,Kagi,and Schul.I do not own Aya,Omi,Ken,Yoji,Farefello,Schuldiuch,Crawford,and Nagi.Nanashi belongs to an RPG friend of mine, and some of these events will be based on our RPG.I have only seen 5 episodes of WK so not too much flame on the story.Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1--Introductions- Weiss Gang  
  
A girl with shoulder length brown hair,brown eyes, a black shirt with the japenese symbol for death in red on it, and black pants.She looked around for abit then ran down a nearby alley.  
  
The sound of highschoolers screams could be heard from a flower shop.8 people were inside the store. A girl with very short hair,wearing an apron,walked outside and yelled,"WE ARE CLOSED!!!! GO AWAY!!"  
  
It quited down for abit.She walked back inside, sighing.  
  
"Komi, it didn't work,"A guy about 40 over to her. He brushed the hair out of her face and hugged her.  
  
"It's ok sweety. It always happens."  
  
  
  
Komi Tsukiyo was now 15 and helping her father and friends with a flower shop. Her short brown hair made her look like a boy, but she didn't mind. Her blue eyes always shined. She is fasinated with computers and is like her father when he was her age. She is an assasin in training.  
  
"Alright father. I'll try to get used to it."  
  
Omi Tsukiyo was now in his early 40's and had been single since his wife died when Komi was only a year old. He looked the same as he did during his more active assasin days. He currantly was training his daughter to be an assasin.  
  
A small, shy boy about the age of 17 walked out of the back room.  
  
"Are they gone?" The boy asked.  
  
Komi looked outside where people were rushing to work and school.  
  
"You can all come out now," Komi yelled into the back room.  
  
A tough-looking boy about 21, the shy 17 year old boy, and a non-social girl came out of the backroom.  
  
The shy, small boy was Sten Hidaka. He was a great tennis player, he learned to play when he was six. He had red hair that rarely got into his eyes. His eyes were a dark green. He helped his father with the flower shop and other things. Desipite his looks he was very close to becoming an assasin.  
  
Ken Hidaka, Sten's father, was still the same. He had joined another J-team ((japenese soccer team for you who didn't know)) and was pretty famous again. He took great care of his adpotive son. They seemed like they really were realted by blood.  
  
The non-social looking girl was Maya Fujima. Her black hair was usually pulled back nito a pony tail. She had become a great assasin, following in her father's footsteps. She had cold brown eyes that would only care for a few people. She was a true assasin.  
  
Aya Fujima, Maya's trusting father. He was a little more softer and tried often to soften up his only daughter. He always tried to be nicer and had been pretty close to retirering from the assasin bussiness.  
  
Finally there was the tough, player, ladies man, Couji Kudou. Just like his father, a BIG flirt. He really liked to hit on Komi, but never on Maya. He learned NEVER to hit on Maya. He has black hair and green eyes. He was the second to become an assasin. Maya had left him with a scar on his hand for hitting on her. Komi didn't really care about getting hit on, but got annoyed and mad after awhile.  
  
Yoji Kudou, was very proud of his son for being a pervert. Omi wished that Couji would stop hitting on Komi, even Yoji somtimes hit on Komi, which disturbed Omi even more.((NO! I am not the one who belives in the Omi x Yoji reletionships.I'm justing saying that this guy about 50 or so is hitting on a 15 year old girl.Wouldn't you be disturbed if it was your daughter?))  
  
The eight of them all worked at the old flower shop where rabid fan girls, and a couple rabid fan boys came in the morning and afternoon. At night Ken, Omi, Yoji, Aya, Maya, and Couji finished training Komi and Sten. They soon would be a group of eight assasins instead of six.  
  
10:00 P.M.  
  
  
  
The black screen turned on.  
  
"Hunters of the night, our old friends from Schrwarz also are expanding. Farfello's daughter, Nanashi. Crawford's daughter Traw. Nagi's son, Kagi. And Schuldich's son, Schul. All of them are already trained assasins.  
  
7 little screens popped up.  
  
"That's Nanashi?!" Omi yelled his thoughts out loud.  
  
"You know her father?" Komi said in a polite tone.  
  
" Yes, I'm surprised you don't rember her."  
  
Komi thought for a minute. Then it hit her. The very first day she saw her father kill someone.  
  
Chapter one......................Complete....................  
  
A/N: So what you think? I wrote it on paper in a day and typed in it a day. I'm currently working on Chapter 2. So please tell me how it is so far. 


	2. Komi's Flashback

Weiss Kreuz--The Next Generation.  
  
A/N-Ok! I own Maya, Komi, Sten, Couji, Trawford, Kagi, and Schul.I do not own Aya, Omi, Ken, Yoji, Farfello, Schuldiuch, Crawford, and Nagi.Nanashi belongs to an RPG friend of mine, and some of these events will be based on our RPG.I have only seen 5 episodes of WK so not too much flame on the story. Thank you.((BTW, the flashback part is my idea and part of a RPG I did))  
  
Chapter 2---Komi's Flashback.  
  
A small girl about the age of 2, stood in an alley talking to her father.  
"Komi. I want you to stay close to me," the girl's father said.  
Komi nodded. "But what if you get hurt? Or even worse, killed? Where would I go?"  
" I'm sure Ken and Stan would take you in."  
"Ok. I'll watch you fight. And hope you will be ok!" She clung to her father's leg in fear.  
They walked through the streets until they came to a building. Old and abandoned the building was. Perfect place for an appointed fight. They slowly walked up to the top floor.  
There stood a man with gray/blue hair, scars all over his body, and an eyepatch. Next to him was a little girl.  
"Alright Farfello. Let's be done with this before my daughter gets scared." Omi stated stepping infront of Komi, in a protective way.  
"So, your little brat tagged along? I brought my sweet daughter with me. So she could see you die," Farfello said with a grin, pointing to the little girl, "Her name is Nanashi."  
Nanashi had a grin on her face, "I came to see my father kill you, but now I get to see him kill you AND your daughter too," Nanashi said in excitement.  
  
A fight soon commenced. Komi watched but closed her eyes the second her father got hurt. She soon felt a sharp pain on her arm. Komi quickly opened her eyes to see had been cut, she closed her eyes again. A little while later she felt a warm substance on her.   
" Don't worry Komi, it's over." Omi said grabbing Komi's hand.  
Komi opened her eyes to see that she was covered in blood. Her arm was cut open and bleeding badly, at her feet was Farfello's dead bloody body. ((I am so sorry Farfello fans! But this is how the RPG went. I hope I didn't lose you, I really want you to read the rest!)) Komi looked up to see Nanashi start crying.  
"I'll get my revenge someday!" Nanashi yelled and ran off.  
  
"Komi! Komi!" Someone or something was shaking her.  
"What?!" Komi screamed.  
"You were asleep." It was Sten.  
"Oh. I'm sorry," Komi said with a depressed face. "Did I worry you?"  
"Worry me?! That doesn't explain it at all! You were almost screaming." Sten hugged her. "You have always been like a little sister to me."  
"And you as a big brother, Sten."  
Couji walked in.  
"Why are you hitting on MY girl?! Remember Sten? SHE'S MINE!" Couji shouted while grabbing Komi's wrist and stomping off. Maya watched Couji stomp off with Komi as she entered the room where Komi's computer was for the time being.   
"What happened?" Maya asked in her calm way.  
"Komi fell asleep and was talking, I woke her up, told her she was like a little sister to me, I hugged her, and Couji came in, got the wrong idea, grabbed her and stomped off." Sten said in one breath.   
"I see, Couji is truly an idiot."  
"Why?"  
Maya chuckled." Komi hates him more then anything in the world." Maya smiled.   
Sten laughed. "That is sooooooooo true. I'm not fond of him myself."  
"I wonder what torture he is giving Komi now."  
Sten got a disgusted look on his face after Maya had said that.  
"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Maya yelled realizing how that had come out.  
Sten just laughed.  
  
MEANWHILE……….  
  
"Couji why can't you ever leave me alone?!" Komi yelled furiously.  
" Cause I love you, and I think you feel the same." Couji said and then hugged Komi.  
Komi said nothing as her face went red, not many guys fell in love with her and her boyish attitude and looks.  
"Komi, why are you blushing?" Couji asked putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"No reason!" Komi yelled then ran off.  
  
IN SOME WEIRD PLACE…….  
  
  
"Hitori! Kagi!" A voice called out to two children who were fighting.  
Both children quickly ran into a room with a woman in it.  
"Yes mother?" Kagi asked.  
Kagi was 15 and had short blue hair. He was 5'2", and looked a lot like his father. He was very polite, and loyal to his parents.  
"What now, Tot?" Hitori said with her snooty attitude.  
Hitori was 17and had long brown hair. She was probably the most meanest and rudest person you would ever meet in your life.  
Tot rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I want you two to go do a mission. It is for you to act nice and act like you love someone from our enemy, the Weiss group."  
Kagi grinned. He had somewhat liked a girl from school who was in Weiss. This was his opportunity. He asked her out once but was refused due to his nighttime job.  
"I'll take Komi Tsukiyo, alright mother?"  
"Fine with me. Hitori you have anyone in mind?"  
"Yes. Sten Hidaka!" Hitori yelled.  
Hitori had been jealous of Sten for years. All the attention he got, she was jealous of Komi also, and was glad when her brother picked Komi to betray.  
"Alright then! Grab what you'll need and see you two later!"  
  
………….Chapter 2……………….Complete………………  
  
A/n: Well? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? Flames, go ahead. Just right what you want. See ya!  
~~~~~~Komi Diode Tskiyo.~~~~~~ 


	3. Kagi&Hitori's Mission

A/N: *points at throat* Can't talk, only type. Anyways I'm sick and a bit worn out cause I'm sick, anyways I'm still brain dead when it comes to chapter 4 so you're all in luck.  
  
-------------------Chapter 3: Kagi and Hitori's mission------------------------------------  
  
Komi leaned against her usual spot to eat during lunch. She never ate at lunch; she usually slept during this point in time. She slowly closed her eyes for abit. Komi soon awoke when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Infront of her was a small ready to be planted cherry blossom tree; her favorite flower grew on these trees. She took the plant carefully to see Kagi had given it to her.  
  
"Don't hate me Komi," Kagi said in a calm voice.  
"Why not?! You are the enemy!" Komi frantically yelled.  
"I've abandoned my family, job. All of it just for you." He smiled then kissed her.  
"Uhhhh...."She was speechless as her face went red.  
"Well, will you accept my offer for your love?"  
'Well he is kinda cute and alot better then Couji. But what if he's lying? I'll say the first thing that comes to mind!' Komi thought to herself.   
"Well?"  
"YES!" Komi burst out.  
"I'm glad," He offered his hand to help Komi stand up.  
She took his offer, Kagi lifted her up hugged her.  
"I'll make you happy. Unlike stupid Couji!"  
Komi just smiled.  
Little did they know that Couji was watching nearby.  
  
MEANWHILE.....  
  
Sten practiced tennis by himself when he heard something.  
"I call out a challenge! To you, Sten Hidaka, if you win I'll quit my job and help you, and vice versa!"  
Sten smiled. "I accept your challenge Hitori!"  
The game commenced. When it ended, Sten had won after a 6-hour game.  
"Good.... game..." Hitori said in-between pants.  
"Yea..Your pretty good..."  
"Thanks..."  
"Guess you get to quit your job now!"  
"Yea, guess so. Can Kagi and I stay with you? If our parents saw us come back and quitting, they'd kill us!"  
"Yes. You two can stay."  
  
Clapping could soon be heard. Sten looked over to where the sound was coming from to see Komi and Kagi.  
"Now we can go home. All four of us!" Komi squealed  
Komi quickly ran home, dragging Kagi with her, while Sten jogged and Hitori slouched as she walked alone.  
  
"I'm home!!" Komi yelled as she entered the flower shop.  
"Welcome home Komi," Omi said walking over to her. "Ken and I were just about to go get some takeout. We will be back soon, alright?"  
"Alright," Komi replied while getting her apron on.  
"Komi? Hitori and Kagi want to go to my tennis game, see you soon alright?"  
"Alright, see you three in two hours!" Komi then smiled.  
Komi quickly got to work thinking that she was the only one left in the shop. After her work she headed towards her computer. She pulled out her key but then noticed that it was unlocked. This was very odd because there was only three keys to this room. One for her, one for her father, and a hidden spare. She ignored the inconvenience thinking that one of the guys must have gone in and forgot to lock the door. Once she was in she saw someone in her computer chair and screamed.  
"Shut up Komi!" A familiar voice called.  
Komi blinked dumbly. "Couji? Is that you?"  
"Yea, so what? "The voice called back.  
Komi took a step forward but was grabbed by someone.  
"You fell right into my trap Komi," Couji grinned, for he was the one who had grabbed her. "That in the chair is a customer that came by and I killed him, just for this trap!"  
Komi felt something cold and sharp pass quickly by her throat.  
"Why?!" Komi screamed as she cried in pain.  
"Because I want you to feel the torture and suffering you gave me when I saw you with Kagi!"  
"Don't worry Couji, I love you," Komi's voice was weak and frail as she said this in attempt for him to stop. She soon passed out as the sound of the room's door opened.  
"Komi, I'm hom-!!!"Omi walked in and his face went pale, at the sight of his daughter lying on the ground, and Couji standing next to her holding a pocketknife dripping with blood. Couji was silent. Omi quickly dialed the hospital's phone number. Sirens were soon heard heading to the flower shop. 


End file.
